Unrequited
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Naruto suspirou. “Gaara? Você já se apaixonou?” Gaara pareceu ponderar essas palavras antes de assentir lentamente. “Você sabe o que significa quando não é correspondido?”
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo original: **Unrequited

**Autor(a): **tsusami

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **Naruto suspirou. "Gaara? Você já se apaixonou?" Gaara pareceu ponderar essas palavras antes de assentir lentamente. "Você sabe o que significa quando não é correspondido?"

* * *

Unrequited

--

Naruto

--

Naruto enrolou seu macarrão com menos entusiasmo que o normal. Mesmo com a pouca iluminação da acolhedora barraca de ramen ele podia distinguir a forma da parte de trás da cabeça de Sakura, seu pontudo cabelo cor-de-rosa balando para lá e para cá. Ela riu de alguma coisa que Kankuro tinha dito antes de tomar um gole de seu chá.

Seus olhos deslizaram de volta a própria bacia de macarrão antes que qualquer um deles percebesse que ele estava olhando para o lado deles. Sabia que eles estavam em um encontro, e ele havia prometido não interferir, mas se Sakura soubesse o quão desanimado ele estava se sentindo ele sabia que ela insistiria para que ele se juntasse a eles. Não, não, melhor não tentá-la. Ela iria se preocupar demais com ele, do mesmo modo que Temari se preocupava demais com Gaara.

"Você não está comendo." Uma voz impassível indicou. Naruto se voltou para o seu companheiro da noite, seu bom amigo, o Kazekage. Olhos verdes olhavam para ele com curiosidade. Gaara não tinha sequer perguntado o que Naruto queria comer para o jantar, mas simplesmente tinha conduzido-o a barraca de ramen como o usual. "Você não gosta da comida?" Ele procurou alcançar a bacia para tirar isso de perto, mas Naruto a puxou e olhou zangado para ele.

"Eu acho que a comida está boa! Está perfeita! Eu só," sua expressão incorporou novamente um olhar severo, "tenho me sentido um pouco pra baixo recentemente." Seu olhar vagou para o casal feliz que conversava algumas barracas mais distante e olhou além do ombro de Kankuro.

Sasuke estava sentado sozinho no balcão, comendo sua refeição na solidão. Embora eles tivessem sido bens sucedidos em trazê-lo de volta para Konoha, as coisa ainda não estavam completamente de volta ao...normal. E isso deixou um peso no coração de Naruto que ele não tinha esperado. Trazê-lo de volta tinha sido tão emocionante. Naruto tinha imaginado as muitas coisa que eles iam fazer juntos, os muitos modos que eles voltariam a conduzir suas antigas vidas, mas Sasuke demonstrou rapidamente que não compartilhava desse sonho. Semanas de indiferença e um frio tratamento quando se referiam a qualquer coisa que não fossem missões e Naruto sentia que Sasuke estava mais distante do que quando estava perdido. Isso deixou uma dor latente que não ia ser satisfeita até que Sasuke mostrasse algum tipo de reconhecimento para com ele.

Sakura tinha caçoado sobre isso. Após anos tendo recusado seus convites para sair ela finalmente tinha se tornado interessada nele e se sentido mais confortável para caçoar do menino. Mas quando ela repetiu as piadas sobre atrações não correspondidas e recebeu o silencio do menino usualmente faladeiro, ela parou. Assim como os convites para sair.

Naruto bebeu ruidosamente a sopa de miso da sua bacia, franzindo a testa quando queimou sua língua. "Gyah, isso está quente!"

"Eu disse para ser cuidadoso." Gaara olhou para ele de rabo de olho, levando os hashis a boca com um bocado de carne de porco.

"Sim, sim," murmurou ao soprar a colher antes de colocá-la com um grupo de cebolas verdes em sua garganta.

"Qual o problema?" Gaara perguntou calmamente. Ele comeu seu macarrão silenciosamente, embora seus olhos nunca deixassem Naruto. O macarrão encheu sua boca, deixando Naruto saber que ele o esperava falar.

"Não é nada realmente. Só estou exagerando sobre algo, eu acho."

"Mas você disse que se sentia pra baixo." Gaara alertou, como se isso dissesse tudo.

"Um cara não pode ficar deprimido agora?" Naruto replicou um pouco agudo demais. Ele retraiu-se quando percebeu que tinha descontado sua raiva em Gaara. Em vez de se desculpar, colocou duas fatias de carne de porco em sua boca.

"Sim, mas você nunca sente pena de si mesmo quando o faz." Gaara colocou uma fatia da sua própria carne de porco na bacia de Naruto. "Fique com algum. Eu não consigo comer tudo isso."

Ele disse isso tão calmamente e ainda sim rasgou Naruto como uma lâmina. Naruto suspirou. Gaara estava certo. Não era do feitio dele desanimar. Sempre que um desafio tinha surgido em seu caminho ele tinha se erguido para enfrentá-lo. Ele sempre tinha se recusado a chorar sobre as coisas e em vez disso tinha sempre acreditado em agir. Ainda sim, ele não tinha certeza se essa era uma batalha que ele podia ganhar.

"Isso é...diferente." Naruto falou com cuidado. Mastigou, moendo o alimento em seus dentes molares enquanto procurava sua própria maneira de explicar.

"Gaara?" Girou seu corpo para encarar o Kazekage, que agora abordava uma particularmente grande massa de macarrão. "Você já se apaixonou?" A testa de Gaara franziu ante a questão, parte do macarrão ainda em sua boca. "Sabe, do mesmo modo como seu irmão gosta de Sakura, ou do modo como Temari gosta de Shikamaru. Você tem esses mornos e confusos sentimentos quando pensa sobre uma pessoa e sempre quer estar com ela. Uma paixão."

Gaara pareceu ponderar essas palavras antes de assentir lentamente. Naruto aceitou isso, tomando fôlego enquanto seus olhos dispararam ao shinobi solitário que agora deixava o bar. "Você sabe o que significa quando é não correspondido?" Gaara balançou sua cabeça, mas os olhos de Naruto não se desviaram. Sasuke não olhou para trás uma vez sequer. "É quando você se sente desse modo sobre alguém, mas essa pessoa não sente o mesmo." Gaara inclinou sua cabeça. Ele sorveu um pouco da sua sopa, esperando que Naruto continuasse. "Obviamente Shikamaru é louco por sua irmã, ou não se incomodaria em permitir ser mandado para Suna tão frequentemente , e julgando pelo fato de que Sakura-chan não jogou seu irmão pela porta ainda, eu diria que ele tem uma boa chance, mas para mim...é um caso sem esperança. Eu me sinto morno, ele fica...irritado?"

"Essa paixão não correspondida...faz você infeliz?" Naruto olhou para Gaara outra vez, finalmente abandonando a vista do, agora, balcão vazio. Ele estava surpreso em ver que Gaara já havia terminado completamente sua bacia enquanto a de Naruto ainda estava meio cheia. Naruto assentiu antes de comer o resto do macarrão. "Por que?"

Sorvendo diretamente da bacia, ele bebeu todo o liquido e a colocou de volta na bancada com um tinido ressoante.

Naruto bateu de leve em sua barriga, "Ahh, gochisousama. Ele deu a Gaara um sorriso hesitante, ponderando o melhor modo de responder a questão. "Porque eu quero que as pessoas preciosas para mim me reconheçam, e sintam que eu sou precioso também. Dói...quando eles não se importam em retorno."

Gaara assentiu, o olhar de muita compreensão alvorecendo por trás daqueles olhos verdes. Naruto assumiu que Gaara, acima de qualquer um, conheceria esse sentimento. Ele havia passado metade da sua vida querendo ser amado e não recebendo nem a mais ligeira forma de afeição. Naruto acreditou que tinha feito a conexão entes de se apoiar em seus pés. Retirou a pequena bolsa de rã verde de seu bolso, fazendo sinal para Gaara permanecer quando ele alcançou a sua.

"É por minha conta!" Sorriu e pela primeira vez na noite ele pareceu com seu eu usual outra vez ."Um agradecimento a você, por me escutar lamentar." Ele movimentou-se em direção a frente do restaurante, conta na mão.

Gaara se sentou quietamente, observando o passeio do cabelo loiro através da pouca iluminação.

_Não correspondido? _Ele cerrou ligeiramente o punho, segurando firmemente o pano sobre seu coração. _Então é assim que isso é chamado._

-

A/N: gochisousama - "obrigado pela refeição" ou outro modo polido de dizer que você terminou e que agradece pela comida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo original:** Unrequited

**Autor(a): **tsusami

**Tradutora:** Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer:**Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário:** Naruto suspirou. "Gaara? Você já se apaixonou?" Gaara pareceu ponderar essas palavras antes de assentir lentamente. "Você sabe o que significa quando não é correspondido?"

* * *

Unrequited

--

Gaara

--

Nada mais sobre paixão foi dita aquela noite. Naruto parecia concentrado em ser o seu eu alegre de sempre, mas Gaara tinha notado a tenção. Quando Naruto sorria, sempre começava pelos seus olhos, mas essa noite Gaara notou que somente sua boca se alargou no que era suposto aceitar como um sorriso.

Gaara meramente ofereceu um mero torcer de sua própria boca, amedrontado por como uma ação tão pequena podia causar tanta dor. Mas ainda, ele silenciosamente ouviu enquanto Naruto contava sobre suas viagens, seus treinamento, e tudo mais que ocupava sua vida em Konoha, ou os detalhes triviais pelo menos. Gaara se focou na vista da vila, coberta pelo céu claro do deserto, tentando olhar para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse esse sorriso falso. Mesmo suas próprias mãos, apertadas em torno do corrimão do balcão, eram mais fáceis de olhar.

Gaara queria dizer alguma coisa. Ele queria deixar Naruto saber o quanto ele entendia a dor do menino - como ele entendia sobre mais do que apenas a dor de ser um jinchuunriki. Mas essa noite não era a noite, e Gaara iria esperar.

Naruto se recolheu cedo essa noite. Não haveriam conversas noturnas, ou horas instigando kage bunshins contra clones de areia. Não haveriam jogos ou tentativas de peças. Naruto tinha se desculpado cedo, saindo do escritório do Kazekage antes que Gaara pudesse protestar.

Gaara não sentia como se pudesse dormir então ele encontrou a si mesmo no quarto de seu irmão Kankuro, examinando seu ultimo fantoche, espreitando o pergaminho em que ele trabalhava enquanto sua mente se mantinha revivendo as palavras ditas na barraca de ramen. Gaara não tinha perdido o modo como os olhos de Naruto seguiam o Uchiha. Ele não tinha perdido o tom de sua voz quando ele tinha dito aquela expressão...não correspondido. E isso doía. Geralmente estar com Naruto sempre o fazia feliz, divertido. Um dia gasto com Naruto o deixava praticamente de bom humor pelos próximos dias. Ele supôs que sua equipe de funcionários tinha notado e por isso pedia a presença do shinobi tão frequentemente.

Mas hoje tinha sido uma nova experiência. Pela primeira vez, Naruto pareceu realmente chateado. E não havia uma maldita coisa que ele podia fazer sobre isso. Ele queria confortá-lo, ou fazer alguma coisa que poderia possivelmente fazer a dor ir embora, e o machucava saber que ele não podia oferecer consolo a alguém que era tão querido por ele. Machucava que não fosse nele que o shinobi de olhos brilhantes e cabelos loiros depositava sua felicidade. Não era uma das pessoas preciosas de Naruto, também? Então porque o seu reconhecimento não era bom o bastante?

O som dos passos ecoou levemente abaixo do corredor. Gaara suspeitou que Kankuro estava retornando para casa de seu encontro.Tendo acendido somente a lâmpada que ficava sobre a mesa, ele sabia que Kankuro não ficaria alarmado pela presença de alguém em seu quarto. Gaara se sentou na cama desarrumada, esbarrando em uma mão de madeira enquanto esperava.

Kankuro abriu a porta um pouco rápido demais, seus olhos percorrendo o quarto e se arregalando quando viu Gaara sentado na cama. Ele deu um grande suspiro, sua mão descansando no peito.

"Você me assustou." Ele pisou dentro do quarto, fechando a porta e a trancando. "Eu pensei que talvez Uzumaki estivesse tentando se vingar ou algo assim." Ele deixou sua camisa preta cair no chão, antes de ir até o armário para pegar os seus pijamas. "Então o que aconteceu? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu preciso de um conselho." Kankuro olhou para ele preocupado entes de seus olhar deslizar a mão de madeira no joelho de Gaara

Um grande sorriso cruzou seu rosto. "Você quer aprender como fazer fantoches?" Sua voz se ergueu com excitamento. "Já era hora de você ver os méritos."

"Não. Eu preciso...de um conselho pessoal." Os olhos de Gaara deslizaram para o chão. Anos atrás, isso nunca aconteceria. Anos atrás, Gaara mataria Kankuro antes de se abrir com ele, mas com os anos, ele tinham se tornando mais do que parentes ligados por sangue. Eles tinham se tornando irmãos.

Kankuro franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, passando sua mão pelo seu cabelo antes de se sentar ao lado de Gaara na cama. "Deve ser bem ruim para você esperar por mim. O que houve?"

Gaara ignorou o mergulho na cama pelo peso adicionado de Kankuro. Respirou lentamente, tentando clarear a cabeça e descobrir o melhor modo de explicar.

"Você sabe o que é uma paixão não correspondida?" Se focou um rolo de pergaminho que escapava da gaveta da mesa de Kankuro. Ele não tinha nenhum idéia do que estava contendo, mas era preferível não deixar seu irmão ver as emoções que não podia esconder.

"É claro. Eu mesmo já tive várias. Você está sofrendo de uma?"

Kankuro era sempre direito - sempre honesto, mesmo que isso significasse trazer más noticias. Gaara sempre havia apreciado isso.

"Como eu conserto isso?" Suas mãos se apertaram uma na outra.

Kankuro pareceu ponderar sobre isso por um tempo. "Bem, normalmente a melhor coisa a se fazer é conseguir que a outra pessoa o observe, para que perceba que você existe."

"Nós reconhecemos a existência um do outro." Gaara deu a resposta antes de pensar.

"Então é um passo dado." Gaara podia ouvir Kankuro coçar a parte de trás da sua cabeça. Isso o lembrava do hábito que Naruto tinha. "Ela tem um namorado?"

"Ele não esta comprometido com ninguém, não."

Kankuro ficou silencioso por um momento. "Você...você disse ele?"

Gaara olhou seu irmão penetrantemente. " Isso é um problema?" Kankuro congelou por um momento antes de sacudir a cabeça um pouco enfático demais.

"Não, não, de modo algum. O que quer que faça seu barco flutuar meu jovem." Os olhos de Gaara se estreitaram ao seu apelido menos favorito, e Kankuro ergueu suas mãos em rendição. "Sinto muito. Mas de qualquer modo, ele sabe que você existe e ele não tem...bem, ele não é comprometido." Kankuro fez uma pequena careta ante a ultima parte. "Você sabe se ele...bem...gosta de homens? Isso pode ser um problema."

Gaara assentiu, relembrando o olhar nos olhos de Naruto quando o Uchiha saiu do restaurante.

"Bom! Então você não tem obstáculos. Tudo que você tem que fazer é perguntar a ele. Faça-o ver você não só como uma pessoa, mas como um homem." Kankuro balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso acreditar que estou te dizendo isso. Eu tinha certeza que você traria pra casa alguma menina bonita algum dia, com todas as meninas na vila caindo por você. Eu espero que esse cara mereça você." Kankuro parou. Seu rosto de contorceu numa careta de terror. "Espera...eu conheço essa pessoa?" Gaara olhou para seu irmão, deixando sua expressão dizer tudo. "Oh, Deus, nós estamos falando sobre o loiro, escandaloso, comedor de ramen, coberto de laranja, shinobi de Konoha do inferno? Eu quero dizer, eu sou grato a ele por salvar a sua vida e tudo mais...mas de verdade, ele? Tem certeza que não quer uma das garotas bonitas de..." Kankuro parou quando Gaara balançou sua cabeça decididamente, olhos aborrecidos encarando a testa de Kankuro. Kankuro suspirou. "Bem, o que quer que o faça feliz." Deu uma tapa amigável no joelho de Gaara. "Só se lembre. Esse cara é tão denso quanto tijolo. Melhor bater na cabeça dele com isso e confessar seus sentimentos de uma vez. Tenha certeza de que ele não o vê como um amigo, ou como o Kazekage, mas como um homem, que tem sentimentos por ele."

Gaara assentiu lentamente. Tentou pensar como ele poderia possivelmente conseguir isso, mas antes de chegar a uma resposta, Kankuro bocejou.

Gaara ficou de pé, agradecendo seu irmão pelo conselho e desejando a ele uma boa noite. Kankuro se levantou para andar com ele até a porta, bagunçando seu cabelo no caminho da saída. "Se ele quebrar seu coração me diga. Eu vou dizer a Haruno e nós daremos a ele um bom chute no traseiro."

Gaara sorriu pela primeira vez na noite. Isso seria divertido de olhar, mesmo sem o seu coração partido. Gaara caminhou de volta para seu quarto, finalmente se sentindo calmo o bastante para dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo original:** Unrequited

**Autor(a): **tsusami

**Tradutora:** Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer:**Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário:** Naruto suspirou. "Gaara? Você já se apaixonou?" Gaara pareceu ponderar essas palavras antes de assentir lentamente. "Você sabe o que significa quando não é correspondido?"

* * *

Unrequited

--

Naruto

--

Naruto deu uma volta pelo mercado de Suna, procurando por potencias presentes para levar de volta para seus amigos de Konoha. Vagou pelos vendedores que espalhavam tapetes trançados, cerâmicas e produtos de vidro pelos quais Suna era famosa. Naruto notou que estava comprando sozinho entre grupos de famílias e casais ocasionais; experimento de repente uma onda de consciência que ele tentou ignorar mostrando um interesse fingido em itens que ele normalmente ignoraria.

No seu quarto para convidados, Sakura tinha oferecido vir com ele. Ele tinha sido tentado a aceitar sua oferta, mas declinou e encorajou-a a passar o tempo restante com Kankuro. Metade dele esperou que ela insistisse, mas ela desistiu rapidamente. Talvez ela também tivesse notado a maneira que Kankuro olhava impaciente na entrada.

O convite de Naruto a Sasuke tinha sido rejeitado com não mais que um grunhido antes do bastardo de gelo andar se afastar.

Naruto tentou se focar nas muitas formas de copos de chá e cerâmica, ou mesmo na senhora que estava sentada atrás de seus bens a mostra, mas sua mente continuava a vagar para a expressão frio no rosto de Sasuke.

Pouco tinha mudados nas semanas desde que Sasuke tinha retornado. Ele ainda era o bastardo arrogante de antes; e isso frustrava Naruto infinitamente, que ele quisesse que o bastardo arrogante o notasse.

A senhora se levantou, limpando as mãos em um avental marrom antes de pegar a pequena xícara de chá que Naruto tinha ficado encarando enquanto divagava.

"Você gostou?" Ela segurou-a para ele, girando de modo que a pequena flor do deserto marcada no fundo ficasse visível. "Comprando para sua mãe, querido?"

Naruto se contraiu um pouco e sorriu amargamente doce. "Só olhando. Obrigado, baa-san," ele sorriu antes de dar as costas. Ele continuou andando distraidamente quando um coro de risadinhas chamou sua atenção. Olhou para baixo na estrada empoeirada, um pouco além da fileira de vendedores para ver um pequeno grupo de meninas aglomeradas em torno da aparente causa das risadinhas. Naruto suspirou, tendo um palpite de quem estava no centro daquilo. Ele chutou a estrada de terra em frustração, debatendo de corria para alcançar seu companheiro de equipe ou corria para o outro lado, mas assim que ele decidiu dar a volta ele ouviu seu nome sendo chamado.

Naruto se virou, e as poucas garotas se afastaram. A boca de Naruto caiu quando revelou, não Sasuke, mas seu caro amigo, o Kazekage.

Os olhos de Naruto caíram imediatamente na roupa civil que ele nunca tinha visto Gaara usar antes: ele usava sua habitual malha preta de mangas longas e por cima uma frouxa camiseta vermelha, calças pretas parecendo confortáveis. Ele parecia um pouco amigável, um pouco menos severo sem seu famoso jarro.Naruto ainda estava chocado, boca boquiaberta na inesperada atitude ocasional tomada por seu amigo. Gaara calmamente andou até ele sorrindo.

"Você está apreciando o mercado noturno?" Gaara esperou pela resposta de Naruto, mas Naruto ainda estava confuso pelo fato de que haviam garotas e que elas estavam olhando para Gaara, e dando risadinhas sobre ele.

"Desde quando isso acontece?" Naruto apontou ao grupo de menina que agora se dispersavam hesitantes para vender mercadorias ou comprá-las.

"O que?" Gaara perguntou inocentemente.

"Você tem fãs!" Gaara olhou de volta as meninas da vila que continuavam a disparar nele olhares tímidos e sorrisos.

"Elas estavam simplesmente oferecendo presentes. Provavelmente querem que eu os prove e volte para comprar suas mercadorias." Gaara sustentou bugigangas e pacotes de especiarias ou ervas secas em ambas as mãos. Naruto continuou a olhar enquanto Gaara enchia seus bolsos como se isso fosse um habito ritual.

"Elas estavam _dando risadinhas_." Naruto ainda estava espantado. "Isso quer dizer que estavam _flertando_." Gaara lhe deu um olhar confuso. "E desde quando você começou a usar roupas civis?"

"Mesmo o Kazekage precisa de um dia livre e então." Gaara deu de ombros. "Nós estamos protegidos pelos penhascos, mas há uma severa tempestade de areia além das paredes da vila. Nada está atravessando essa noite."

"Mas seu jarro. Você não se sente...nu?" Naruto gesticulou vagamente com suas mãos. Gaara sorriu, levantando alguns grãos de areia e fazendo-os rodar em torno da cabeça de Naruto. Isso incomodou seu nariz e Naruto os golpeou para longe. "Pare com isso!" Gaara deixou a areia cair.

"Mesmo você deveria saber que eu não preciso disso para controlar a areia, ou você veio a subestimar o kazekage?" Naruto sorriu de lado, um pouco. "Agora você vai se juntar a mim ou eu terei que apreciar o mercado noturno sozinho?"

Naruto fechou sua boca e pareceu perceber o quão tolo ele estava sendo. Coçou a nuca acanhado. "Sinto muito. Eu só nunca vi você assim. Isso...me surpreendeu."

Gaara começou a andar e Naruto trotou alguns passos para alcançá-lo.

"Me ver fora do meu papel de Kazekage, ou me ver com garotas?" Ele parou em uma barraca para examinar um copo de chá de vidro.

Naruto riu. "Os dois, eu acho. Eu quero dizer, não de devia me surpreender você ser popular com as garotas e tudo isso." Gaara perguntou gentilmente sobre o preço e Naruto observou a rosto da mulher se iluminar com admiração. Gaara elogiou seu trabalho e ela afastou seu comentário tímida.

"Oh? Por que você diz isso?" Gaara se virou para perguntar a Naruto, sorrindo um pouco.

Naruto limpou sua garganta. Gaara retornou sua atenção para a mulher de meia idade e entregou-lhe algumas moedas pelo copo de chá. Ela o agradeceu e começou e embrulhá-lo. "Bem...novo líder, todo poderoso, protege a vila e tudo isso." Ele observou Gaara aceitar o pacote, sorrindo. "Esse será eu um dia!" O rosto de Naruto deslizou no familiar sorriso malicioso que transmitia seu lado competitivo.

"É isso? Eles gostam de mim por que eu sou poderoso?" Gaara continuou a andar na rua do mercado. "Aquele que você admira muito - você os admira por que são poderosos?" Gaara disse tão indiferentemente, mas Naruto sabia que tinha ferido seu amigo com seu comentário.

"Gaara, isso não é..."

Gaara ignorou seu comentário, parando em frente a um vendedor de frutas. Ele mostrou dois dedos, entregando ao homem algumas moedas e pegando duas frutas púrpura escura com espinhos.Ele entregou uma a Naruto e Naruto simplesmente a olhou em confusão.

"O que é isso?"

"Pêra espinhosa," ele mordeu, sua boca ficando ligeiramente púrpura por causa do suco. "Tome cuidado, ela mancha." Naruto segurou-a longe de seu corpo enquanto deu uma mordida. Era suculento, mas não inteiramente doce, nem amargo. Tinha uma estranha consistência que não era como a de nenhuma pêra que ele tinha comido antes. Gaara continuou a andar em outra direção, mas dessa vez para longe do mercado. Ele parecia estar andando para um prédio, mas nunca entrou, em vez disso tomou a escadaria que se espiralava ao redor dele.

Naruto seguiu, seguindo para longe do perfume dos tecidos tingidos e especiarias e seguiu Gaara para um lugar que ele nunca tinha ido antes. Os conduziu a uma pequena sacada que parecia um pouco desligada ao prédio, mas dava uma boa vista do mercado abaixo.

"É normalmente um posto de guarda," Gaara mencionou,como se tivesse lido sua mente. "Mas só é possível ver o mercado e não suas ruas circunvizinhas. Agora os guardas olham de lugares mais altos então esse ponto fica geralmente abandonado."

"O mercado olha tão colorido." Naruto olhou para as fileiras de tentas com suas linhas de cerâmica, comidas exóticas e tecidos incomuns. Olhou as pessoas alvoroçando ao redor, mesmo tendo espiado Kankuro e Sakura. Ele notou, com algum desapontamento, que Sasuke não estava lá.

"Eu pensei que você gostaria disso." Gaara terminou sua fruta. "Eu adquiri o habito de visitar o mercado noturno aproximadamente uma vez por semana. Eu falo com os moradores, provo suas mercadorias, e tento fazê-los me ver como algo mais que um monstro. Agora que Shukaku se foi, tem sido um tanto mais fácil."

Naruto de repente se sentiu envergonhado. Gaara tinha trabalhado duro para atingir sua vila, para deixá-los conhecê-lo pelo que ele realmente era e ele tinha insultado isso. "Gaara, eu sinto muito. Meu comentário anterior...foi injusto."

Gaara continuou a olhar fixamente, olhando a sua vila enquanto um vento ligeiro sacudia seus fios vermelhos. Ele parecia inacreditavelmente calmo a despeito de seus comentários anteriores. "Você me dá valor porque eu sou poderoso?" As palavras o cortaram. "Se eu não tivesse sido um jinchuuriki, ou mesmo um shinobi por falar nisso, você me consideraria precioso?"

"É claro!" Naruto protestou. "Embora eu provavelmente não o conheceria..." Ele percebeu o quão irônico era que eles tivessem lutado durante os exames chuunin. Tinha sido a luta de Sasuke e Naruto tinha terminado-a, jinchuuriki contra jinchuuriki e nem sequer tinha percebido isso. "No inicio...eu queria me provar, provar minha força, mas então eu descobri o quanto você estava sofrendo e eu vi tanto de mim mesmo na sua dor."

"E agora?" A postura de Gaara nunca mudou, ele ficou de pé, como uma estatua cujos lábios mal se moviam. "Agora que eu não sou um jinchuuriki, isso mudou?"

Naruto colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "É claro que não. Se mais nada, eu conheço você melhor agora." Gaara se virou e sorriu serenamente.

"Isso me faz muito feliz." Naruto retornou o sorriso. Os olhos de Gaara deslizaram de volta ao mercado. "Suas palavras me mudaram, Naruto. O dia em que lutamos, e caímos, e mal pudemos no mover, você rastejou até mim e falou com tal paixão." Naruto, embaraçado, manteve seus olhos no mercado. "Eu me senti inadequado depois disso." Um onda de choque correu por ele. "Eu tinha sido derrotado e eu precisava me sentir digno de novo. Mas eu soube que o que você disse era verdade e eu sabia que só matar não seria mais o bastante. Então eu jurei lutar por essa vila, e trabalhar duro de modo que eles viessem a me aceitar. De modo que talvez um dia, você voltaria e reconheceria meus esforços...me reconheceria..."

Naruto estava sem palavras. Ele não tinha idéia que tinha causado tal impacto no outro menino. Claro que Gaara tinha mudado após a batalha, mas pensar que Gaara estava esforçando-se para ser reconhecido, correndo atrás de Naruto do modo que ele havia corrido atrás de Sasuke.

Naruto deu risada. "Eu sou só um genin. Você é o admirado Kazekage e esta pedindo o _meu _reconhecimento?" Ele riu da completa ironia disso. "Você já é reconhecido por mais pessoas que eu sou." Essa ultima admissão veio com uma dor. Saber isso era uma coisa, dizer isso alto era outra.

"E se isso não é o bastante para diminuir a solidão?" Gaara suspirou. Naruto sentiu aqueles olhos verdes olhando para ele. Ele sentiu sua gaze, notando o olhar conflituoso e a pequeno luta que parecia tomar lugar.

"Mas eu reconheço você, Gaara. Você é um dos meus melhores amigos - uma das pessoas que verdadeiramente me entende."

"E isso é por que dói." A mão de Gaara apertou o tecido da sua camisa vermelha. Naruto nunca o tinha visto fazer esse gesto antes. Desconcertou-o, ver o Kazekage, não, seu amigo, olhar tão vulnerável.

"O que dói, Gaara?" Naruto tentou entender o que Gaara estava dizendo, mas ele não tinha certeza de onde ele estava indo com isso. Ele ofegou em sua respiração quando um olhar de dor cruzou aqueles olhos verdes usualmente calmos.

"Tanto quanto eu o reconheço, não importa o quão precioso você é para mim, não é o suficiente para fazer você feliz."

Os pensamentos de Naruto voltaram as suas palavras na barraca de ramen. Gaara tinha se sentado lá tão serenamente, comendo seu ramen. Ele não tinha idéia que suas palavras tinham causado tal pânico.

"Gaara...Eu não quis..." Naruto coçou sua bochecha. Ele não tinha certeza de como explicar isso. O menino mais velho significava muito para ele, mas isso era apenas diferente - diferente do relacionamento que ele tinha com Sasuke. "Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse ontem."

Gaara agitou sua cabeça. "Você pôs um nome em algo que eu não entendi antes. _Não correspondido_. É como você chamou, não? As mornas sensações que você sente, mas que não são retornadas."

Naruto voltou em um flash à noite anterior, ao olhar de compreensão que ele havia visto nos olhos de Gaara - o olhar que ele não tinha entendido.

"O que você esta dizendo?" A cabeça de Naruto estava girando. Gaara estava se confessando a ele? Gaara tinha abrigado sentimentos além de amizade sem que ele tivesse notado?

"Eu estou pedindo para você me reconhecer." Ambos os meninos pausaram, encarando um ao outro com emoções conflitantes. "Não como Kazekage, não como um shinobi da areia, mas como Gaara, a pessoa que tem uma paixão não correspondida por seu amigo."

Naruto deu um passo para trás como se as próprias palavras tivessem atingido-o. Ele estava completa e totalmente sem palavras pela primeira vez. Gaara olhou para ele implorando, esperando por uma resposta.

"Você está falando sério?" Ele se bateu mentalmente por isso, mas foi a primeira coisa que estalou na sua mente. Gaara simplesmente brilhou nele, desafiando-o a questionar sua sinceridade novamente. "Certo, pergunta estúpida, eu sei!" Naruto franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas. Isso tinha pego-o completamente de surpresa. Ele andou de um lado para o outro na sacada por um tempo, bagunçando todo seu cabelo loiro enquanto fazia caretas e ponderava sobre o que fazer com essa informação surpreendente.

"Você tem multidão de meninas dando risadinhas por você e você tem certeza de que você me quer?" O menino estava louco? Espera, melhor não responder a isso. Mas quando Naruto parou tempo o suficiente para olhar para Gaara, ele somente sorriu e assentiu. "Mas por que? Porque eu?"

Gaara pausou. Pareceu considerar isto ele mesmo.

"Você foi o primeiro a me reconhecer como algo diferente de um monstro."

Naruto assentiu. Não precisava de mais explicação do que isso. Dar uma volta sobre ao balcão outra vez descansou seus braços nos trilhos e inclinou-se para a frente. Olhou para fora sobre a rua do mercado abaixo e quis saber onde Sasuke estava neste momento. Seria injusto incentivar Gaara quando perseguia Sasuke? Ou seria mais injusto não dar a alguém que já significava muito para ele uma chance?

"Você está pensando sobre ele." Naruto foi tirado de seus pensamentos. "Uchiha. Eu sei que ele significa muito para você." Naruto assentiu. "Mas eu também não planejo perder para ele."

Naruto olhou de relance para o cabeça vermelha em surpresa. Um sorriso lentamente se manifestou e logo, Naruto estava rindo.

"E me chamam o ninja número um em surpreender as pessoas." Seu amigo sorriu. Naruto riu, mas terminou em um suspiro. Naruto ainda tinha duvidas, mas ele iria trabalhar com elas. Ele tentaria. Gaara merecia muito isso.

"Inferno, por que não," ele disse com mais confiança do que sentir. Ele se afastou da sacada e se dirigiu para a escadaria. Ele parou quando chegou ao topo da escada, olhando de relance sobre seu ombro. Gaara estava lá, confusão claramente escrita no modo como ele franzia sua testa. "Bem, você esta se juntando a mim ou eu vou ter que aproveitar o mercado noturno sozinho?" Ele estendeu sua mão esquerda, dedos esticados, esperando uma mão pálida agarrar a sua. Gaara sorriu, andando calmamente e colocando sua mão delgada na sua. "Eu estou faminto!" Ele agarrou a mão de Gaara e lentamente fez seu caminho escada abaixo. "Essa fruta era bem gostosa, mas bem longe de me encher! O que nós estamos indo tentar em seguida?"

Naruto tagarelou a descida inteira, deixando Gaara somente assentir ou oferecer comentários pequenos a sua conversa. Ele percebeu então o quão pouco o outro menino falava simplesmente por que Naruto tinha sempre feito a maior parte da conversa. Ele percebeu o quão não surpreendente tinha sido descobrir que ele sabia tão pouco sobre o cabeça vermelha, fora de suas habilidades de luta. Parecia que Naruto, também, tinha sido injusto.

Naruto tinha pego o vivo interesse de Gaara e quietamente considerou como um privilégio. O seu amigo tinha estado silenciosamente procurado por sua afeição e Naruto não tinha notado. E agora que ele tinha, ele se sentia surpreendentemente feliz. Lisonjeado certamente, mas também feliz.

Parte dele ainda se sentia incerto - a parte dele que dizia que ele não devia desistir e a parte dele que dizia que ele estava ignorando seus outros sentimentos. Frios olhos negros flutuaram em sua memória e ele os afastou com a mão morna que descansava na dele. Naturalmente, ele ainda teria alguns pensamentos para Sasuke, mas ele tentaria trocar as pessoas em seu coração para lugares diferentes e com o tempo, ele iria aprender a se importar com Gaara do modo que ele merecia.

Com um pouco de resolução ele deslocaria Sasuke de volta no seu lugar de 'rival' e colocaria Gaara no lugar de 'não mais, paixão não correspondida'. Voltando para o mercado noturno, sob o fulgor dos fogos e das lâmpadas de papel, Naruto segurou a mão tímida que tentava deslizar para longe. Ele riu do vermelho que se espalhava nas bochechas do Kazekage.

_Sim,_ Naruto pensou para ele mesmo. _Por que não?_

* * *

Aí está o último episódio. Sinto muito pela demora e me deixem saber se vocês gostaram. XD

Ja ne.


End file.
